Extended Family
by Xlenn
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls didn't think things could get any weirder when their baby sister, Bunny, returns. Then, 2 new puff are born. And Princess is good? What will happen when the Rowdys and Punks get new memebers?


"Class, today we have a new student. Please welcome Bunny!" Ms. Keane announced. A brown haired girl dressed in purple flew in. Among the class we 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.

Buttercup's jaw dropped.

"Do you have something to say, Miss Utonium?" Ms. Keane asked. If Buttercup had blinked, she would have missed Bunny's eyebrows lift at "Utonium".

"No." Buttercup relied simply.

"Alright. Just don't choke on a fly." Ms. Keane waggled her finger at the green Powerpuff Girl.

"That doesn't happen twice, Ms. Keane." Buttercup groaned in an annoyed way.

"Actually, yes it does. It happened to Mitch last week. Now Bunny, you may take your seat next to Bubbles over there." The teacher pointed at the blue Powerpuff Girl.

Bunny sat by Bubbles and watched her draw and color a picture of a pretty flower garden. "You look familiar." Bunny finally said, looking at Bubbles.

Bubbles looked up. "Well, I am a Powerpuff Girl. With my sisters, I protect the city from evil every day. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised." Bubbles said in a flattered bubbly voice that may even have been a giggle.

"The who?" Bubbles' smile melted at Bunny's question. She hasn't heard of the Powerpuff Girls? They had only been on the new twenty billion times!

The lunch bell rang.

Blossom took her sack lunch and sat by her sisters at the picnic table outside. "Did you see the new girl? She looked somewhat like-"

"Bunny!" Buttercup interrupted.

"If the concoction had gone correctly." Blossom added. The first Bunny had been disformed because the concoction had been faulty. She was overly large, hunch-backed, and had a buck tooth. But despite all that, she had been good, friendly, and a hero. This Bunny looked just like them. Other that being purple, of course.

"Oh my gosh! I never noticed!" Bubbles exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands in shock, dropping her bottle of grape juice.

"Hold up, everybody! This new girl didn't do anything to make us suspicious about her being our little sister other than have superpowers and look kind of like her, right" Blssom asked even though it wasn't really a question.

"Well… She did say I looked familiar." Bubbles admitted.

"Really?" Blossom and Buttercup said at the exact same time.

"Well, it is probably because she knew some girl with blonde pigtails and wore the color blue." Blossom didn't really want to believe this was her little sister, no matter the clues.

"And she raised her eyebrows at our last name." Buttercup confessed in a low voice, which was very unlike her.

"Well, I highly doubt it means anything." Blossom said as she munched on her lunch.

"Lunch is over, class. Come back inside." Ms. Keane called cheerily.

The girls sat in their seats "Hey, what are your triplets' names?" Bunny asked the blue Powerpuff Girl.

"Blossom and Buttercup." Bubbles said, not even realizing how flat her voice was.

"Hmmmmmm. I think I've heard those names somewhere. Maybe." Bunny said, going back to her work.

Wide eyed, Bubbles looked up. Sure, Bunny didn't know who The Powerpuff Girls were, but those names she knew, made the blue Powerpuff Girl suspicious that this just may be her little sister. Whether she exploded or not, Bubbles wasn't going to discard the possibility. She thought the chances were slim to nothing, but that was enough to keep her hopes up at least a tiny bit. That tiny bit that may save her baby sis.

After school, the Powerpuff Girls flew home like they did every afternoon. "Did either of you learn anything about the new girl, Bunny." Bubbles asked.

"Nope." Blossom and Buttercup said once again at the same time.

"Well… I did. She said she's heard your names somewhere." Bubbles said softly.

Blossom realized that denying that his was the Bunny they knew wouldn't be any good anymore. The possibility was getting a little too high to completely disregard. "Okay, so, let's say this is out sister. Why would Bunny remember how Bubbles looked, but only our names?" Blossom looked over at Buttercup.

"Well, DUH!" Buttercup said as if it was obvious. "Bubbles was the first one of she saw, and Bubbles was the one who named her. She kind of has a special spot in Bunny's memory. Maybe even her favorite."

"Okay. That makes sense. Anything else?" Blossom asked her sisters.

"I guess this goes against our prediction of her being out baby sister, but she didn't know who the Powerpuff Girls were." Bubbles said plainly.

"Blossom thought these things over. Some clues went for, and some clues went against this Bunny being their Bunny.

Over the short time of a week, Bunny knew the girls less and less. She didn't know the things she told them about, or even the things she found out in that week. The leader, Blossom, decided to confess about Bunny's birth, and what happened in the course of the week.

"Hmmmmmm. I'll talk about your punishment for keeping a secret later. I does seem likely that this is Bunny. The forgetfulness actually makes it more likely. When Bunny was re-born, she was completely new to the world. Her memories couldn't have totally erased, but over time, they will be, so I recommend you hurry before she totally loses her memory. Once that happens, there's nothing I can do to restore it." The Professor said after the Powerpuff Girls told him their story Of Bunny and everything that had happened.

The Powerpuff Girls nodded and flew off to the only person that knew about Bunny and had the equipment to bring her back. Mojo Jojo.


End file.
